Percy Jackson and Moon's wedding
by TidalMoon2003
Summary: Two-shot. According to a prophecy, Artemis is forced to marry a man. Zeus forces her to marry a demigod and to spite him, she decides to marry Percy Jackson. Of course, it couldn't have been much easier for her to win his heart. Pertemis. MENTIONS OF RAPE AND MURDER.
1. Chapter 1

_**Percy Jackson and Moon's wedding**_

"WHAT?!"

A loud feminine cry ran out of the throne room. All the passer-by's looked at the Throne Room in curiosity and after a few minutes, walked back to what they were doing.

Inside the Throne Room, there were 12 gods sitting on thrones in a U-shaped position.

On the edge of the room was a Hearth being stroked by an 8-year old. Near it was a kind of fish bowl, just big, where swam an Ophiotaurus.

The Gods were silent, which was shocking for almost everyone. Anyone would have laughed if not for the cause of silence.

Apollo was on the ground after spewing out a prophecy. Artemis was standing and was angry as she shouted, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE TO GET MARRIED?! I AM NOT GETTING MARRIED TO ANY MAN. I DON'T CARE IF THE PROPHECY REQUIRES IT. I DON'T CARE IF THE WORLD DEPENDS ON IT BUT I WILL NOT MARRY. I WILL KILL ANY MALE THAT EVEN TRIED TO GET NEAR ME."

Zeus listened to her rant unwavering and was getting annoyed before he shouted, "SILENCE!" Artemis fell silent and glared at Zeus. Zeus glared back and said, "YOU WILL DO WHAT I TELL YOU TO DO. YOU WILL HAVE TO MARRY A BOY BECAUSE THE WORLD AND OUR EXISTENCE DEPENDS ON IT."

She shook her head and said, "No I won't."

Zeus said, "Yes you will unless you want me to have Hercules pay a visit to the hunt and strip your blessing off of your hunters."

She paled at his threat and hung her head down in acceptance. He calmed down and said, in what he assumed to be caring voice, "You have a week to find a boy of your liking before I am forced to find someone."

Artemis glared at her feet before an idea popped in her head. She grinned evilly and nodded at her father.

Zeus felt his hair on his arms stand when he saw his daughter smiling. He knew something was going to be wrong, so he said, "Also I take back your domain of Hunt meaning you don't have any hunt now. I will pass the hunt to Hestia as she is the next best candidate for it."

Artemis lost her smile and said, "NOT MY HUNT! THEY WERE, ARE AND WILL ALWAYS BE MINE."

Zeus was about to argue back before Hestia said, "Artemis dear, personally, I wouldn't have accepted that offer if I had any power but seeing the consequences, I will have to accept. Just know that I won't let anything happen to your hunters. I will bless them and have them guard the gates of the Throne Room."

Artemis stuttered, "But- but- but…UGH!"

She stomped her foot in annoyance and flashed her hunters to the Throne room. She watched as they lost their happiness at the news. After several goodbyes and tears and farewell, she watched as they got claimed by Hestia. She felt herself get significantly weaker and her aura changed from bright silver to dull silver.

She flashed to her cabin and cried herself to sleep.

She woke up next day and walked in the camp, for the first time, taking in every single detail and demigod. Every demigod that noticed her ran away from her which caused her to smirk before realising that this type of behaviour won't get her a husband.

She needed a person who was loyal to her for eternity but also someone who annoys Zeus a lot.

She went through the list of the people who were loyal and annoyed Zeus and came up with only one name: Perseus.

She looked around and rushed to the beach to find Percy sitting their looking at a picture in his lap. His whole was shaking, with tears or rage, she did not know.

She was about to step forward when she heard someone say, "I wouldn't do that milady."

Out of the shadows, stepped a boy with pale face, and gothic clothes. she could have recognised his heritage from a mile away.

She said, "A son of Hades."

He nodded and said, "Nico, Nico Di Angelo." He held his hand in front of me while she just ignored it.

_Di Angelo? Wasn't that the name of Bianca?_

He seemed to have heard her thoughts as he nodded and looked at Percy and spoke, "I know of the Prophecy. I take it that you are planning on taking Percy as your husband?"

She was shocked that he knew of the Prophecy but nodded, nevertheless. He sighed and said, "Don't. I wouldn't recommend it. He just lost his girlfriend to a god."

She was shocked and for some reason, she felt angry at it. Artemis growled, "Whom?"

He looked impassively at her and said, "Hercules."

"What did he do?"

"Rape her then murder her, and to make things worse, he had bound Percy in celestial bronze thus making him incapable of doing anything."

She was shaking in anger and without warning, flashed to Olympus. Artemis ran towards Hercules' house and broke the door. A girl looked at her shocked before recognition flashed through her eyes and she engulfed her in a bear hug.

She hugged her back and she sobbed, "Artemis? I have missed you so much."

Artemis stroked Hebe's hair and said, "I have missed you too sis."

She pushed her off herself slowly and saw her dishevelled state. She noticed her staring and hung her head down.

She placed her finger under her chin and forced her to face her. She looked at her and she asked, "How long?"

She fidgeted before muttering, "Since first day…"

She was shocked and said, "Why didn't you tell the council?"

Hebe looked guilty and said, "I did. I told father. He ignored me and said that I have to deal with him. Since then, Hercules has been even more forceful. One day, it took me days to heal despite a lot of ambrosia and nectar."

She was shaking in anger and flashed to the location of Hercules and found him at a bar, hooking up with a girl who was squirming under him.

Red flashed through her eyes and soon, the only people left in the room was the girl and her. The only difference was that where Hercules was, now lay a lot of gold dust.

The girl got up and ran away while she gathered the dust and flashed back to the place where she met Nico. He wasn't there but she noticed Percy was still in the same place he was before she left.

She walked next to him and sat next to him. He didn't notice her and continued to cry.

She murmured, "I have the dust of Hercules."

When she said that, his head snapped up so fast it could rival Hermes' speed.

He looked at her judging if she was saying the truth and she showed him the jar. His eyes widened and she saw revenge in his eyes. He tried to grab the jar, but she pulled it back and put it back into her jacket.

He asked, "What? Why show me then put it back?"

Her brain gears were working, and she said, "How about a deal?"

His eyes narrowed at her and she noticed one of his hands going into his pockets, no doubt about to uncap his trusty sword, Anaklusmos, or as everyone calls it, Riptide.

She answered, "Calm down Percy. I am not sure if you have heard or not, but a prophecy was passed."

He stiffened and she continued, "Before you interrupt me, let me finish this. The prophecy is about me. I have to be wed soon, and Father has told me to choose a husband by next 4 days-"

Percy interrupted, "and what does it have to do with me?"

She glared at him in annoyance and he shrinked back. She grinned victoriously and said, "Shut up and listen. Anyways, I chose you because for one, I respect you, two, you are loyal and three, you would annoy my dad."

He snorted and said, "Wow I feel the love."

For some reason, she blushed and looked away. She muttered, "Stupid boys."

In response, Percy rose his eyebrow in question. She smiled sweetly at him, adding to his confusion.

She hurriedly asked, "So will you marry me?"

He questioned, "What's in it for me? I don't want to be married in a loveless marriage. I want to be married to someone who will like me back."

She pondered over it before saying, "Well for starters, I let you deal with the dust of Hercules and secondly, you won't have to worry about being in a loveless marriage.

He asked, "How not?"

She blushed deep red and said, "Well, I just know." She lied but if her plan worked, she would have a win-win case.

He seemed to accept her lie and got up and went on a knee and asked, "Would you marry me milady?"

She chuckled at him as all he had was a thin leaf in his hand. She nodded and had her hand out. He tied the leaf on her finger, and she hugged him on instinct before freezing and pulling back slowly.

He was blushing like crazy and from the heat in her face she could tell that she wasn't any different.

She turned away and so did Percy. Artemis said, "We-well now I just need to show you to my dad and hope it goes well."

He paled but nodded, nevertheless. Artemis was touched by his bravery and grabbed his hand and flashed to Olympus Throne Room. She did not let go of his hand till the reached thrones and Artemis summoned the council.

All the gods arrived within seconds and when they noticed Artemis holding hands with Percy, they began cheering and wolf-whistling.

The only one who didn't like pleased was Zeus. He thundered, "HOW DARE YOU DAUGHTER?! I SAID YOU NEED TO FIND A MAN BUT I WILL ABSOLUTELY NOT TOLERATE YOU MARRYING MY BROTHER'S SON."

Artemis looked at him coolly and said, "Well I am sorry father, but he is the only one I want to get married to. Plus, neither the prophecy nor you said that I couldn't marry son of Poseidon."

Zeus looked at Hera for support, but she shook her head. Zeus grew even more angrier and said, "Let's have a vote."

Almost all the gods wished for their marriage and only Ares and Zeus rejected it.

The vote was passed, and Percy and Artemis would get married the next day.

_*Line Break*_

Percy rushed out of the throne room after meeting and intercepted Hephaestus on his way. He said, "Lord Hephaestus, can you please make me a ring for Artemis. I don't think the leaf provides as a suitable ring.

Hephaestus nodded and even let out a chuckle. He handed Percy a paper and said, in a gruff voice, "If you can give me the design, I'll make it within an hour."

Percy nodded and drew the design with whatever he thought looked beautiful. When Percy gave Hephaestus the design, Hephaestus gave a gasp at the beauty and extra details but nodded, signalling that he will make it.

He walked to the elevator and went downstairs and took a taxi all the way back to Camp Half-Blood.

Aphrodite and Hera had promised him that the wedding would be the best in centuries. He wanted to argue and say it has to be simple, but they pushed him out before he could object.

He went to his cabin ignoring the looks of campers. **(A/N: They didn't know that he left from the beach. He was flashed from there so they would be creeped when they saw him coming from entrance)**

He lay on his bed contemplating what has happened when a flash indicated an arrival of a god or goddess. He looked up and saw Artemis standing at the doorway.

She seemed lost and turned around only to find him looking at her in confusion. She let out a breath and walked to Percy and sat next to him on the bed and said, "So here you are. I was looking for you everywhere but after the meeting you just left."

Percy was shocked she even cared. He thought she was only doing this to get back at her father and would kill him or divorce with him the first chance she gets. But he decided to poke fun at her and said, "Wow, The Great and Mighty goddess of moon and hunt looking for a pesky little demigod like me? I am honoured milady."

Artemis slapped him on the back of the head and said, "No need for sarcasm, idiot."

He nodded dumbly, rubbing the back of his head. He asked, "Milady do you mind if I ask you something?"

She nodded and he said, "What happened to your hunters? I thought I would have to talk to them as well, but I didn't even notice you talking about them. Did something happen?"

Artemis let out a sob and told Percy what happened after the prophecy and how they were taken from her and given to Hestia. Soon she was full out crying and Percy was hugging her and calming her by rubbing her back and speaking soothing words.

She calmed down after a few minutes and without warning, kissed Percy on the lips. Percy was shocked and just sat there like an idiot. Artemis pulled back at his lack of reaction and saw him staring at her in shock.

She was shocked too but something told her that this was the best thing to do so she did it but now she regretted it. She thought, _what if he thinks that I am another slut like Aphrodite?_

_Why do you care about what he thinks?_

_I don't know. I maybe like him._

_Like him? Are you out of your mind?_

_Well… I might not like him, but I love him for sure. Should I tell him?_

_ABSOLUTELY NOT!_

_I will tell him today._

She took a deep breath and said, "I love you Percy."

That shook him out of his shock, and he looked at her in another wave of shock. She sighed and repeated, "I… love… you… Percy." She said slowly as if teaching a kindergartener.

He looked conflicted as he held his head in his palm and began groaning in obvious pain.

She asked him, "Percy? Are you ok?"

He nodded and said, "Some disturbing thoughts."

He could not tell her that he imagined her being violated by Hercules while he was unable to help. He could feel it. His love for her. But he did not want to endanger her.

He tried to say, 'I don't love you' but one look at her eyes and he ended up saying, "I love you."

Now it was her time to be shocked. She had not expected him to say anything but there he was, saying the very same thing she told him.

She kissed him hard and pushed him on the bed. She climbed beside him and thought '_how lucky am I?'_

Unknown to her, Percy had thought the same thing before he closed his eyes and slept with Artemis.

_*Line Break*_

The next day, the citizens of Olympus could see the Throne room being decorated with silver and sea-green. For a person, it would have been weird but to them, it was a moment of celebration.

Their goddess, Artemis, was finally getting married after millennium. And to a son of Poseidon, no less.

Every single god and goddess were celebrating and were waiting for the bridegroom and bride to appear.

They were excited to say the least. Zeus, although not pleased about the bridegroom, was excited to see his daughter get married. Poseidon felt proud that his son was getting married and would become immortal according to the laws.

The first to arrive was the bridegroom, Perseus Jackson or as everyone calls him Percy Jackson.

He waited at the altar for a few minutes before the door opened and everyone turned to see the bride and her father, Zeus, leading her. They stared at her. She was wearing a long silver dress that reached the ground and a veil which was white in colour.

All the gods were drooling at her sight, Percy being no exception. However, it was only Percy who noticed the faint tear stains on her cheeks. He went down and asked for her hand which, Zeus, grudgingly handed to Percy.

Percy whispered softly to Artemis, "Why are you crying?"

She smiled and replied, "Because I am too happy you dumbass. Now focus on the marriage."

Percy nodded which confused the guests gathered but they thought nothing of it.

Percy said his vows and Artemis said her vows before it was time to exchange the rings. Hera asked, "Who has the rings?"

Poseidon stepped forward and handed Percy the ring. He took it out and was pleased to hear the gasp of everyone. He placed the ring on Artemis' finger and a silver-ish glow went around the ring before it stopped.

Thalia stepped up and hugged Percy before handing Artemis the ring. Percy didn't expect to see his ring to be that good but one look at the ring and he was shocked.

The ring was beautiful. Artemis had somehow managed to find green emerald and moulded it to make the ring. She placed it on his finger and they heard Hera say, "I declare this marriage complete. The bridegroom may kiss the bride."

Percy wasted no time and kissed Artemis, which elicited a lot of wolf-whistles and cheers from the guests. But they fell on deaf ears as the couple were busy kissing each and had zoned out the rest of the guests.

_*Line break* *10 years later*_

A man could be seen walking from the beach along with two girls. The first one was around his age while the other girl was young and about 5 years old.

The man chuckled at a joke and the others were laughing along with him.

Percy couldn't help but think, _how is my life so perfect now?_

Artemis looked at their child, Angela, and thought, _Percy has made my life perfect._

Angela, daughter of Percy and Artemis Jackson walked casually, completely unaware of her father's and mother's thoughts.

Percy sensed some disturbance in the forest near the beach and looked at Artemis who seemed to have sensed it.

Percy took out his pen but didn't uncap it. He didn't want his daughter to know about the Greek Mythology yet.

He noticed two familiar horns disappearing and he smirked and nodded at Artemis who nodded back signalling her understanding.

He ran off towards the woods while Artemis told Angela, "Your father has gone to the forest to fight some big horrible monster."

Angela giggled at her mother and continued walking forward while Artemis thought, _it wasn't a lie._

**A/N: And that is my next one-shot. This is my first one-shot that is so long. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it and please review. I want to know that you all support my books ;-; Cya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy Jackson and Moon's Wedding Pt.2**

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Chants echoed through the amphitheatre as the daughter of moon and sea stood facing a son of Ares, Steph. He had initially tried to give Angela the 'initiation' but soon discovered that her father wasn't the most powerful demigod for no reason.

Soon, when he tried to force her, Angela fought back which led to this fight where Steph tried to stab Angela, non-fatally of course, but she simply dodged and planted a kick to Steph's shin, making the latter jump.

Steph regained his balance and twirled around, his spear following him as he launched it at Angela, forcing her to dodge it but before she could realise that it was a distraction, he punched her in the face and then in the gut. Angela's vision darkened slightly as black spots swam in front of her.

Shaking her head, she ducked just in time to dodge Steph's kick and swiped his legs from underneath him. She tackled him and, after making sure he was unarmed, pinned him to the ground, her grip tightening on his throat as she said, "Is this enough or do you want me to humiliate you further?"

Steph shook his head, unable to speak, and Angela stood up, bending down and helping Steph up. The Ares campers glared at her, but Angela knew it was just a façade and that, given time, they would warm up to her.

With that, the group dispersed, heading to their respective activities. Angela sighed and picked her dagger from the ground and sheathed it. _I will have to ask dad to teach me to wield dagger more efficiently._

Reaching the big house, she knocked the door and waited as a half horse and a half human opened the door, his eyes staring at her intently. His eyes widened as he took in how Angela looked. Auburn hair with a few raven highlights and her skin seemed tanned but at the same time pale, something not even Athena could comprehend. But what was more interesting was her eyes, a sea green eye on left side while a silver eye on right side. It sounds like a weird combination but, with her face and hair, it looked complete and made her look entrancing. **(A/N: I didn't want to sound completely cliché with looks but this sounds so… impossible. I'll still keep it because I am too lazy to think of anything else ****)**

"Are you Chiron?" Angela asked, though she knew the answer. Her father, Percy Jackson, had told her all about the legendary trainer and how he was a mentor to her father and taught him a lot.

The centaur nodded and said, "Indeed child. Come. Assuming you are here with just a couple of scratches, I can easily say that you have been flashed here by your parents."

_Parents. He said parents. He knows who I am. _Angela thought but on the outside, she answered, "Yes sir. My dad said to come here and meet you and say that I will be here till I turn 15 after which I will go through some… unexplainable changes."

The centaur nodded with a glint in his eyes as he replied, "I see. He took a huge risk, sending you here. Many gods are furious that your mother chose him to marry. The monsters would gladly try to capture you as a ransom."

Angela looked shocked as she didn't know much about how her parents had met initially or about anything. Her mother had told her several stories of Aunt Thalia and Aunt Phoebe and their hunt. Her father had talked about Uncle Grover, Uncle Nico, The Seven, Aunt Annabeth and almost everything. Seeing the confused look on Angela's face, the old centaur sighed and motioned her to sit.

Angela obliged and sat on the chair opposite the centaur. Chiron looked outside and asked, "How old are you dear?"

Angela answered immediately, "12 years. I turn 13 in September. And my name is Angela Jackson." Chiron nodded, still staring out the window as he started telling her the tale of what had happened.

When the story had finished, Angela just sat in her chair, her mouth wide open as she tried to comprehend what her father had been through and how her mother had comforted him. She was glad but was a tad bit angry at Zeus.

The room burst in light as two figures emerged, hands interlaced with each other as the light dissipated and Angela launched herself, hugging her parents. The man with sea green eyes and raven hair and beard smiled and picked her up, twirling her around in his embrace.

The woman with bright silver eyes and auburn hair smiled at the father and daughter before interrupting, "Aww… forgot your mother?" Angela laughed and tackled her mother in a hug and Artemis pecked her daughter's forehead.

Percy turned to Chiron and said, "Hi Chiron." Chiron gave him a kind smile and replied back, "Hi young Perseus." Percy pouted and replied, "I am not that young anymore Chiron." Chiron laughed loudly, followed by Angela and Artemis.

Chiron gave Percy a hug before extending an arm towards Artemis. Artemis gave him a nod and shook his hand and said, "Chiron, thank you for telling Angela how we had met. I did not want to tell her because I was afraid that if I said it, I might've exploded to my godly form and Angela is just a demigod as of now, so she would have gone to Uncle's realm."

Percy continued on, "And I didn't tell her because I didn't want to relive the time. I have moved on from the past Chiron, but some things are better kept unthought of."

Chiron nodded before releasing a dry chuckle, "I can see that my classes did teach you some wisdom." Percy laughed and clapped Chiron on the back and said, "Your classes taught me everything Chiron."

"Not everything," Chiron said, "I failed to teach you my primary skill, archery." Percy gave a laugh at that and Artemis stepped in, "Trust me Chiron, he is completely hopeless. I tried teaching him but the first time he shot, somehow he managed to shoot backwards."

"Oh, he shot backwards? That's a new record. When I tried teaching him, the arrow didn't even fly far." Angela was continuously laughing as Percy frowned before picking Angela and said, "I am taking Angela for a walk. You guys can continue talking bad about me."

Artemis merely waved at him, signalling him to go, as she continued talking about Percy's failures. Percy placed Angela on his shoulder and asked, "How has your day been sweetheart?"

"It's been great dad," Angela replied enthusiastically, "This kid tried to give me an initiation like you had warned me about but before he could, I challenged him to a duel."

Percy's eyebrows rose as he asked, "And who won?" Angela simply gave him a grin and Percy nodded, before he smiled cheekily and said, "First day and you have gotten into trouble."

Angela rolled her eyes at his statement and said nothing. Percy reached his dad's cabin and said, "Angela you want to stay at grandpa's cabin of mom's cabin?"

Angela looked at Poseidon's cabin and then at Artemis' cabin before answering, "Mom's." Percy walked to Artemis' cabin and let Angela down from his shoulder and opened the cabin. The doorknob glowed for a second before it turned normal and opened, letting the father and daughter in.

They walked and sat at two random beds before Angela asked, "Do you still miss her?" Percy turned to her, his eyebrows raised, "Who?"

Hesitating slightly, she said, "Annabeth?" Percy stiffened and turned away and said, "Yes, I do. But as I said, I moved on dear."

Angela continued probing at him, knowing that this might be the only time he may be able to deal with his past, "But Chiron said you loved her so deeply that you jumped in Tartarus for her."

Percy didn't change his posture, but Angela could tell that if her father could get stiffer, then he would right now. He replied back, "I did. I would have done whatever I could to keep her from harm or death."

"So, if Hercules didn't do what he did, then I wouldn't exist. You wouldn't have married my mom." Percy turned around, soft tears in his eyes as he got off the bed and walked to Angela, sitting next to her. Wiping off her tears, he said, "Angela, I would marry your mother is a heartbeat if I ever had to."

"You better," a stern voice said from the doorway as Artemis entered, a frown on her face but Percy could tell it was just a mask from the glint of amusement in her eyes.

"Finished mocking me with Chiron?" Percy asked, sarcasm dripping from his mouth. Artemis pulled his ears and said, "Didn't I tell you not to be sarcastic?"

"I think this would classify as domestic violence, Arty," Percy said, his grin becoming cheekier. Artemis' eyes widened before she jumped on Percy trying to punch him, but he easily caught her arms and pushed her to the bed gently and climbed next to her.

Angela turned around and said, "I think I'll stay in grandpa's cabin." Percy waved her off and Angela hurried, not wanting to interrupt her parents.

She opened the door to her dad's father's cabin and saw the entire room empty. She groaned before noticing her bags already on a bed to the far side of the cabin. _A perfect spot where no one can annoy me. _

As she walked there, she saw tons of stuff hanging on the wall, most of it was, what Angela considered, junk. A minotaur's horn? Bah, who cares? Her dad has killed it several time. A fountain? Her dad can create water with his bare hands. Little did she know that all of this was her father's stuff.

She lay on her bed, pulling out her earplugs and put them in, listening to calm songs as she fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Percy lay on the bed, Artemis curled next to him as he asked, "Arty?"

Artemis hummed and Percy continued, "Do you think our daughter will have a normal life?"

Artemis, in response, propped herself up and asked, "What do you mean?" Percy looked out of the window of Artemis' Cabin and replied, "Like, right now she is a demigod. I don't want her to get put in any quests. I don't want her to go through what I had gone through."

Artemis smiled at his concern and gave him a small kiss and said, "Percy, I can't promise if she will have any quests or not, but I have no problem with her having to go through what you went. Afterall, you turned out just fine, getting the attention of a maiden goddess and even marrying her."

Percy smiled and caressed her cheek before saying, "You know we are really fortunate."

"And how might that be?"

Percy didn't reply and hugged Artemis and pulled her close, his head resting in her auburn hair, his chin on top of her forehead as he began snoring slightly. Artemis rolled her eyes and cuddled in his chest, his even heartbeat providing sooting relaxation to her as she thought about the best moments in her life.

_My mother, Apollo to a limit, hunters, Percy, Angela. Maybe Percy was right, _Artemis yawned loudly, her eyes dropping as she fell asleep, _We are really fortunate._

**A/N: And that's the conclusion of the two-shot. I don't know if it's any good, but I tried to keep it as much Pertemis as I could, but I really couldn't dedicate all of it to them considering in the previous chapter, I had done a huge time skip where they already had a kid. So, I am sorry if you wanted some more Pertemis in this. Anyways, review and don't forget to check out my other fanfictions.**

**Also, I want to apologise for this update taking so long but I had forgotten to write the next chapter because I was focused on Percy Jackson and the Childhood Familiarity, but I remembered so that counts, I guess. Sorry though. K peace out.**


End file.
